


Scared and Blind

by anotherwanderer10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwanderer10/pseuds/anotherwanderer10
Summary: What happens when Kara tries to clear up a rumor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt at a fake dating story.

“Surely for someone who works in the media you are a bit late to this story.”  
“I don’t usually keep up with gossip.” Kara said lifting her glasses like she normally did when she was nervous.  
“I don’t either but it helps to have a PR team. Especially when it’s brought up in a board meeting.”  
“It was? I’m so sorry Lena, I hope these didn’t get you into too much trouble.”  
“Thanks, but it was quite the contrary. They were quite impress, it seems that after the news broke out our shares doubled.”  
“Well that’s one good thing that happened out of this fiasco. What did they say when you corrected them?”  
“Oh, I didn’t. I simply told them my personal life is never up for discussion.”  
“So, they think that we…That we are …I mean that we are dating?”  
“Well, given that I neither confirmed or denied it; I would say yes.”  
“And you don’t have a problem with that?”  
“Not at all I have happy board members and I’m reported be dating a beautiful and up and coming reporter.” Lena said with her signature smirk. Kara couldn’t help but to blush. “Well, that is unless you have a problem?”  
“NO! I mean I don’t. I just thought that you might want to given that you are a public figure.”  
“It’s settled then, thank you for agreeing to these. It means a lot more than you can imagen. Let me now if there is anything I can do for you in return for this favor.” Lena replied with a heart-warming smile one of the many reserved specially for Kara.

Kara sat down on her coach going over the last conversation she had with Lena. All day her mind was replaying that event. That was honestly not the way she thought it was going to happen when she took the magazine to Lena. It had the image of Kara setting her sweater on Lena. It had been cold out after their dinner and Lena wasn’t used to National City weather yet. Kara was not affected by the cold given her Kryptonian DNA so she didn’t think twice about it. Who would have thought that a simple gesture like that would land them on the cover of these gossip magazine with the headline “New it-couple or doomed romance?”

Alex walked in while Kara was just staring off into space, too wrapped up in her own thought’s. Alex maid a note to reprimand Kara about not locking the door later, superpowers or not she needed to stay safe.  
“Hey, how did it go?” Alex asked bringing a startled Kara back to earth.  
“Good I think?”  
“You think? Was she mad at you because if she was she should be mad at herself because she was the one that had you attending all those events with her. “Alex replied with that particular protective sisterly tone. That’s when Kara truly noticed Alex. She walked towards Alex and grabbed the box that Alex was holding setting it on the counter and explaining everything that had happened with Lena. 

“What!!!! Only you would go try and clear things up and end up coming out with a girlfriend.” Alex replied amazed. She reached for the box, attempting to take it away from Kara as she said, “You know what, these were to cheer you up in case it ended up going bad but I’ll be taking them back given that you ended with a girlfriend.” But Kara was too fast, she had a good hold on them and decided to open it. There were donuts inside, mostly crullers. Kara lighted-up, taking one. After taking a bite she started saying, “It’s not what you think…” She was cut of my Alex. “So you didn’t walk in there trying to fix these crazy tabloid rumor that you and Lena are dating and walk out with agreeing to continue to let the media believe that it's true?” “Fine, when you put it that way…It seems that’s what happened.” Kara said defeated before taking another bite of the donut.  
Taking the box with her, Kara slouched in the coach. “Alex, what I’m I going to do?” “What do you mean?” “Now, I’m never going to have a shot with her. I mean not that I had one before but now I’m in the negative numbers.” “You’re kidding, right.” Alex asked but when she took a look at Kara on the coach she noticed it was no joke. Walking towards her younger sister, Alex sat next to her and hugged her. “Kara, this is a big shot. She might as well have told you she’s into you. You’re dating.” “No, we are FAKE dating. And not even that just hanging out together and there happens to be photographers around.” “But she didn’t deny it when she could have. She played along with it, which means she isn’t opposed to the idea of you two being together as more than friends.” “She mentioned it being good for her company.” “Kara, that was just an excuse. No way that is an actual thing. Maybe she is too afraid to say how she feels about you so she is using these to test the waters. Just play along with it.” Kara sigh she knew that Alex was just being supportive, there was no way that Lena Luthor had feelings for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always more than one side to the story.

In another part of National City Lena was freaking out by herself. There was only one person she could be these honest with. And if that person happened to be the subject of her current altered state, then she only had herself. Which lead her to pace in front of the mirror while she processed. It gave her a sense that she was talking to someone other than herself.

 

  
“Why did you lie? You should have just been honest about your feelings for  her.”                                                                                                                                                   “I know but it was easier to go along with it. I panicked she came to be after the board meeting. These will be selfish but its honestly a win-win for me. I get to spend time and pretend to date a marvelous individual and the board is happy with the increase share value. Who would have thought that my personal life would help the company!”               “But you seem to forget the way she stiffened. Not to mention the fact that any gesture towards her displaying your feeling for her will be thought as acting. There is also the part where these won’t last long.” 

 

  
It was hard arguing against your own logic. Just as she was going to call it a night her personal phone rang. Very few people had her number and as normal as it was for people to receive unexpected calls to catch up for others, that wasn’t the case; not for her at least. She picked up but before she could get a word out she was being scolded.         “Lena Luthor, how dare you have me find out about this new relationship you have through the gossip columns!” She hadn’t registered who it was when the person on the other end of the line started talking onces again. “Let alone with my previous assistant. You know what she is going to get a piece of my mind as well.”  
“Cat, calm down. It’s good to hear from you. Although if we are on the subject of reprimanding, you didn’t exactly tell me you were leaving National City. Here I thought I was going to give you a surprise but turns out the surprised one was for me.”                                                                                                                                                            “Very well, I guess you have a valid point. But you didn’t answer my question.”                                                                                                                                                  “There isn’t much to say besides it’s complicated.”                                                                                                                                                                                              “In that case, there is more to say than just a happy story. Do tell I’m all yours.” 

 

Lena could count the people she trusted with the fingers in one hand and still have fingers left over. Cat Grant was one of those people. She had two mentors growing up, Lex and Cat. Cat had been there for her difficult moments. At first Lena thought it was simply for her last name but over the years Cat had shown to Lena that she was a friend. Of course, it was in a typical Cat way, not particularly in a “normal”.

 

"Cat, it’s not real. Tabloid gossip you said it yourself.”                                                                                                                                                                                     “Then why that tone? And why hasn’t your army of over-priced lawyers sued that lousy excuse of a magazine for every penny that it’s worth? No there is more to that story than what you are leading on.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 “Fine, I may not have wanted any one to clear anything up.”                                                                                                                                                                                   “I knew it! But why? Why would Lena Luthor let the media speculate; there really isn’t anything to gain from a scandal like these.”                                                                 “There actually is much to gain as it turns out. I kind of----- have a crush on Kara.”                                                                                                                                         “You what!!!? Lena if that’s the case why aren’t you doing something? You’re Lena Luthor, you know what scratch the Luthor, you are way more than your family name. Lena, I’ve seen you make a grown man cry when you were sixteen, the first time your father let you attend a board meeting. Where did that young woman go?"                                     “That person seems to run for the hills and leave me a bubbling mess as soon as Kara is in the same room. Which is why I haven’t had anything cleared. After this incident, I asked her to help me out and fake being my girlfriend.”                                                                                                                                                                           “Somehow you managed to ask her that but not on an actual date?”                                                                                                                                                                 “Hey, that’s progress from where I’m standing okay!”                                                                                                                                                                                        “Well duty calls but keep me updated, I expect to know things before the media these time. Gotta go, turns out being a full-time mom is harder than running a media empire.” “Alright, Cat thank you for the talk.” Lena said getting ready to hang up.                                                                                                                                                          Then she heard, “Lena take care and good luck. If Kara is as smart as I think she is she will not let you go.”                                                                                                    Then the line went silent. Lena caught her reflection and noticed the smile on her face. She was happy, even if it was for moment. Someone thought she was worth something and not just because of the Luthor surname.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day for Lena. She was looking forward to finally spending some time with Kara. It had been two days since the news broke out in all tabloids. While making her was to Catco she spotted a few photographers. She saw Winn in at his desk. She walked towards him managing to startle him.                                                                    

“Oh, gosh. Lena ------ hi.”                                                                                                                                          

“Winn, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”                                                                                                                                         

“What-------- scare me, no way. That was just my work out for the day, great cardio; thanks.”  Winn retorted trying to regulate his heartrate.                                                                                                                                                                         

“Have you seen, Kara?” Lena asked shyly.                                                                                                                                                               

“Right, she’s in her office. By the way congrats on your finally found relationship, it was about time. And for what it's worth I think you two are great together. Plus Kara has this radiant smile when she talks about you. Just one thing, don’t hurt her. She has been through too much and deserves nothing but the best she’s decided that that’s you. I’m her best friend and want nothing more than for her to be happy. I may not be physically intimidating but I am very creative and can really hurt software; if you know what I mean.”                                                                               

“Yes, I do. But that won’t be happening, I’ve become quite fond of Kara, in this short time. Besides don’t forget you’re not the only one who is tech savvy.”  Lena replied with a glare that was meant to be playful but to Winn it looked more threating than anything else. She gave a last smirk and made her way to Kara’s office.

 

 

 

Once she arrived, she noticed Kara’s door was open. She rested upon the door frame just admiring the concentration in Kara’s face. After a few moments, Kara looked up and noticed Lena in the doorway.                        

“Lena, hi. Sorry I’m running a bit late. I kind of got caught up this article. Give a minute to get my stuff and then we can head out.” Kara said while she straightened paper on her desk.                                                                                       

“Take the time you need. But I do have a question for you.”                                                                                                                                                                                       

 “Sure, what is it?”                                                                                                                                                                                                    

“I was looking for you earlier and I ran into Winn---“                                                                                                                                  

“Oh Rao, please tell me he didn’t say anything embarrassing?!” Kara interrupted Lena as she realized a number of thing that could have been said by Winn.                                                                                                                                      

“No, nothing like that. It just seemed that he wasn’t aware of US.’’                                                                                                    

“What do you -------- oh, no I didn’t mention it that we are faking it. I figure that the less people that know the better. Are you sure there isn’t something he said that I should know.”                                                                                    

“Not particularly, although he did threaten me in his own way I suppose.” Lena recounted with a caring smile as she remembered the incident that happened moments ago.                                                                                                  

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I will talk to him.”                                                                                                                                                    

“No, it’s fine. It’s actually great that you have someone who cares that much for you. I could see that he was trying to muster up the strength to say it, I guess he still hasn't exactly warmed up to me which I mean is understandable, I'm a Luthor.”                                                                                     

“Thank you and don’t mind him, he means the best for everyone. And as to getting him to warm up to you I suppose you’ll have to spend more time with him which by default included me.”  

Lena just laughed and replied to Kara, “I’m not opposed to the idea.”                                                                                                                                                  

“Alight, I’m ready. Let’s head out, which leads me to asking what exactly are we going? I know we usually have one of your functions. But you didn’t mention one these time.”                                                                                                                 

“That’s because we won’t be going to one today, I mean unless you want to which I don’t mind if you do-----“ Lena started to ramble but was cut off by Kara’s hand on her shoulder. “No, I was just asking out of curiosity. I don’t mind at all as long as we can spend some time together.”                                                                                                                     

“Oh okay. Well I figured we could go for dinner and a movie?”                                                                            

“Absolutely, I’m quite hungry.”                                                                                                                                                                   

“Great, I was going to take you to a new French restaurant that is supposed to be incredible but I figured that the staff at Noona’s would be missing you if you skipped a meal there.” Lena said teasingly. They manage to make it to the lobby by then.                                                                                                                                                                  

“Doesn’t that restaurant require months in advance for a reservation? Also, I don’t eat at Noona’s all the time.” Kara replied in a childish fashion.                                                                                                                                                  

“Kara, I don’t need a reservation for any place really. One of the few perks of being a Luthor. As to the retort about your choice of eating establishments, you’re practically made up of their food; not that you can tell by your body.” Kara just blushed, she really couldn’t make a coherent sentence at the moment.

“Are you ready?”             

“As long as I’m with you, I’m ready for anything.” Kara said entwining her fingers around Lena’s and leading them through the double doors, finally exiting Catco.

 

 

 

Facing the hoard of paparazzi, Lena took the lead and maneuvered towards her car. Stopping in front of a crimson car. “Woah, Lena these is an amazing mustang fastback? Is it a ’67?”                                                                                                  

“Ah, yea actually. It’s my favorite from the collection.” Lena replied a little baffled Kara never ceased to amaze her.  

“That’s awesome, it really is a beauty. Not that I mind at all but what happened to your usual driver?”                        

“I thought that given our current ‘relationship’ we would want to skip him for a while, he also has a dance recital for his daughter, Eve.”                                                                  Kara just admired Lena. She was an amazing human being when you took the time to see her and not the family that adopted her. They got into the car which Lena opened the door for Kara and drove in comfortable silence. Lena asked Kara, “How did you know, I mean about the car? Most people just look at it and say its nice.”

“Oh, let’s just say I have a thing for speed.”

“Oh, so innocent Kara Danvers has a wild side, after all. Dully noted.” Kara broke into a light nervous laugh. Lucky for her they arrived. Lena opening the door for Kara, again. Kara thought, that for someone who could pick up a car like a human picks up a bottle she was enjoying these gesture a bit too much. They were sited promptly but this time it wasn’t because of Lena but Kara’s influences, Kara just winked at Lena then followed the hostess; who she didn’t particularly like given the smiles she directed at Kara. Not that she could blame her, Kara simply was irresistible. The evening went smoothly, they broke into light conversation. They talked about work, some hobbies and Kara inquire about Lena’s transition to National City. For the most part the evening was focus on just the two of them. Not a Luthor or a Super.

 

 

Then Kara’s heightened senses made her all too aware of the comments around them, “It’s them I guess the rumors are true.” There was also the “Take a picture, they look so cute together” or “It’s good to see that even a Luthor can find someone that loves them.” She tried to ignore it all, but that last comment that she shouldn’t have heard really bothered her. She knows she can’t go over there and give them a piece of her mind. Talking about Lena like they knew her. So, she simply focuses on Lena. Smart, good, kind-hearted Lena who people always seem to judge based on her family’s poor choices. If they only knew what her own parents had done. Would that change their opinion about Supergirl? She was brought back to reality when Lena pointed out the photographers trying to get in to the restaurant.                                   

“Here I know a way out that most people don’t.”                                                                                                                          

“Kara, if you are suggesting the back door them I’m pretty sure they have that covered.” Lena replied with obvious amusement.                                                        

“No, genius. Just follow me.” Kara retorted. Grabbing Lena’s hand and leading them towards the restroom.              

“Not exactly what I had in mind.” Lena practically whispered as she was being pull in and trapped between Kara’s warm body and the establishment’s wooden door. She managed to notice Kara closing the door. Kara turned towards Lena, their faces mere centimeters apart. They both glance down at the other’s lips, but before neither could do anything they were interrupted.                                                                                                                                             

“Excuse me but you can you move from there I need to get back to my mom.”  Suddenly they pulled apart both giving a light laugh.                                                                                                                                                                     

“Sorry about that. We didn’t realize there was someone here.” Which in retro-spec should have been something to check, Kara thought.                                                                                                                                                                               

“So, you are trying to get back out there while we are trying to leave it.” Lena commented amusingly.                                      

“I know we don’t know you at all but can I ask you for a favor?” Kara questioned the small child in front of her.  The girl just nodded.                                                                                                                                                                             

“Can you tell the people with the cameras that the people they are looking for went through the backdoor.” The little-girl appeared to be thinking about it. “How do I know you aren’t thieves.” She asked.                                          

“By the simple fact that we aren’t carrying anything.” Lena verbalized sarcastically. Kara just gave her a disapproving look. Lena just smiled at her.                                                                                                                                 

“Sorry about her she’s just a bit annoyed at them following us. What Lena, here meant is that it would be really helpful.”                                                                                                                                                                                           

 “Okay, there isn’t much to do here anyways.” The door opened and the little girl made her way to the group of reports.

 

 

Kara saw when they all started running towards the back she grabbed Lena’s hand once-again and power walked to the exist stopping at the car. They both got in, Lena of course opening the door for Kara.        

“Sorry our evening got ruined.” Lena said in a solemn tone.                                                                                                             

“Hey, it not ruined. Plus, you still owe me a movie.”                                                                                                             

“Wait, you still want to go watch a movie with me?”                                                                                                                            

“Well, not so much go per say. We can just watch something at my place. Less photographers you know. I mean I know I don’t have that huge screen or the uncomfortable seats but what do you say? Unless you want to get rid of me because you tired of hanging out with me which is understandable…. And I totally….”  Kara started to say and then babble so Lena took her hand and replied, “Kara, I would never get tired of you. I’m just a little surprised that you still want to spend time with me. I mean you are already doing me this big favor and on top of that I can’t even give you a quite evening out like before.”                                                                                                                            

“Then it’s settled we’ll watch something at my place.” Kara said enthusiastically ending it with a hear-melting smile. Lena thought her heart would stop at any moment so she was going to enjoy these as long as she could.

 

So, they headed to Kara’s loft and when they walked in they were greeted with, “Hey how did it go with your girlfriend, Lena?” Alex hadn’t realized that Kara would be bringing Lena home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been inactive. Here is another chapter. Thanks for the feed back. And I totally taking liberties given all the bad writing and horrible direction that the supergirl writers have taken with the characters. I will choice some things from the canon show and others I will completely ignore (karamel!).

“Well, I guess that’s my que to go.” Lena said; giving Kara a sweet kiss in the cheek. Lena was headed to the door when she felt a gentle warm sensation around her wrist. As she turned to face Kara; Alex spoke. “Hey, don’t leave. Now that you are dating my sister; I should make an effort to get to know you. And I don’t mean the Wikipedia version you.” Both Kara and Lena chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t want it intrude. Beside you and Kara probably have things to discuses.” Lena verbalized.  
“Please, I get her a little too often. I can use some time off from her. Plus I’m not really in the mood to cuddle and Kara can’t watch a movie without constructing someone’s airwaves.”  
“Hey...” that’s all Kara got to say before Alex interrupted her.  
“I’m kidding obviously. Well, about the time off part not the cuddling. Or the Lena staying part.” 

“It’s settled then. Lena your staying, you owe me a movie remember.” Kara told Lena. As she pulled her into the love-seat that Alex was previously occupying and gave her a signature Kara Danver’s brighter than the sun smile. (Seriously, where were her sunglasses when she needed them.)

“Lena, would you like a snack or something?” Alex asked while heading to the kitchen. 

“I’m afraid, anything here would give me diabetes. Kara, seems to run on nothing more but sugar.” Lena replied 

Alex couldn’t help but to laugh. Kara, retorted, “ Hey I eat a variety of thing!” 

“Kara, you have children’s cereal for breakfast along with a couple of donuts.” Alex replied. Kara simply hid her face in her hands; while Lena snickered. Alex continued with a, “ I rest my case.” Coming back with a large tub of ice cream for Kara. And a bag of veggie chips for Lena. 

“Thank you.” Both Kara and Lena said in unison. But Lena added, “ Not to sound ungrateful but, how did you know I liked these and how is it that there were just some lying around here?” 

“Ah, both very good questions. My deduction is that you mentioned then to Kara and she bought some for you just in case you stopped by and wanted a snack. Because those were in the cupboard and there is no way those are for Kara’s combustion.” Alex replied with a grin and challenging look directed at Kara. “I’m a close?” 

Kara was bright red now. Alex didn’t even know a kryptonian could get like that without kryptonite. But here she was witnessing first hand. “It’s just that last time you were here I didn’t have anything that you might want to eat. So I may have asked Jess what you snack on that won’t go bad quickly. You know because fruit and vegetables go bad so fast. Like why would something that you eat go bad so quickly if it’s healthy for you. It doesn’t make sense. So she may have mentioned that you like those particular chips what she failed to mentioned was that they taste horrible. Sorry, I totally just rambles there.... Please say something. You know what better yet, let’s decided what movie to watch.” Alex and Lena where dumbfounded. They both new Kara could ramble and was very quick with it too. But these time she did it at record speed (well for a human) and with out stopping to breath. 

Lena was the first one to react. She gently placed a hand on Kara’s bicep. Squeezing for reassurance. “Kara, breath. And thank you. You didn’t have to go through that. I’m delighted with your company alone. There isn’t a need for additional things.” 

Alex I tertulies then with a light gagging noise. “Uh, your one of those couples. We are so watching a horror film. No way will I sit through a rom-com plus you two. I will end up with more cavities than the kids in Willy Wanka’s chocolate factory.” 

Kara and Lena were both blushing now. Lena removed her hand from its previous location in Kara’s body. Not knowing Kara was missing it already. 

“Alright, you two get to choice the final movie. And by two I mean Lena. I don’t trust your movie taste.” Alex directed at Kara. “We have the masterpiece that is Psycho or the new but good Get out?” Alex asked Lena, as she waved the disc around. Ready to set it into the player. 

“I have to be honest and say I haven’t seen Get Out.”  
At that confession Alex’s jaw dropped.  
“Nope, we need to fix these. Right now. How is it that you haven’t seen it yet?! What do you live under a rock or something?” There was a mixture of emotions running through Alex’s face.  
“Well, depends who you ask. We all do live in a floating rock revolving around a burning rock so in a way, I kind of do.” Lena replied all amused. Kara couldn’t help but to laugh. Alex just rolled her eyes and set the movie to play. Returning to her seat.  
“Very, funny Luthor.” Alex retorted. Lena, knew there was no malice in Alex’s way of utilizing her last name.  
“Alex, she runs a multi billion dollar company. She forgets to eat, and not just lunch. I mean several meals! She doesn’t really have time to watch a movie.” Kara replied defending her (fake)girlfriend. 

“Sorry, Kara talks so much about you. I sometimes forget you actually time away from her...” Alex didn’t get to finish her thought as her face was met with a cushion. “Alright, all let that one go ........ for now.” Alex pressed play. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kara extend her arm behind Lena’s shoulders and bringer in to cuddle. All too natural, they had definitely done that before.


End file.
